Old ties
by Kindred01
Summary: Charley's father comes back and he finds something he doesn't like.
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since he's seen his son or his wife, he walked out when Charley was only 8 a impressional age he thinks but at that time Hue had no choice but to leave but now he was back he made a mends right he missed 9 years that wasn't very long…or was it?…he thought as he pulled up in the street and sat there looking at a young 17 year old threating his bike "I swear I will send your for scrap!" He heard the boy say …he has his mother's mouth that is for sure…He told himself with a smile. He sat for a little longer as the kid talks to a rather pretty woman with the words Lucky printed on her bouncy arse.

He shook his head and chuckled his son had taste grinning from ear to ear he watched the blushing teen as he drove up to the drive way and there he saw his wife, well ex-wife now. She was signs into the back of her minivan, she turned to him and grins at to Charley and say something that he couldn't make out and then points to their next door neighbour's house and the large skip with the pile of dirt. He leaned over in his seat and looked at the neighbour's house he see a large car parked out front and the house was all dark …must work nights…he thought …best to keep an eyes on him, after I did come out here looking for a vampire… He then he saw a car pull up with three young woman and Charley jumps into the back with the young blonde and kisses her on the lips …Son of a gun…He thought as he watched them drive off.

Jane was still loading her real estate signs into the minivan thinking about the mess her next door neighbour has left behind when she saw a shadow over cased her and for a moment she thought it was her son and she spun around and her smile dropped when she saw a man from a faded memory "Hey Jane." He smiled, he stood there holding his bags and looking at her with a large cocky grin that she remembered falling in love with and then hating it.

"What do you want Hue?" She hissed at him as she crosses her arms across her chest

"I know your mad Jane…."

"Mad no… I was when you left and for a little while afterwards no I am more pissed that you're here." She snarled as she raised her lips at him "Charley doesn't need this he's just settling finding his feet his path he doesn't need his bad father messing that up!" She told him. He frowned at her and sighed as he dropped his bags, she heard thing clink and clunk as he looked at her

"Jane I did it to protect you both." He plead, she shook her head and walked right up to him

"You did it to protect yourself…" She prodded her finger into his chest making him winces "…our son was sick and he need his father to hug him to hold him to be a strong figure in his life to let him know that whatever happens his father loves him!" She started to shout and some neighbours started to watch "Noooo… you left while our son was laid up in hospital and RAN AWAY!" She yelled before she looked around at the neighbours look at them she calmed herself down before looking back up at him "Go back where you came from Hue." She told him "We don't need you." She turned away from him and closed the back of the minivan down before walking away.

"Jane come on I know it's be 9 years…."

"Don't come on me… you… you left us broke with nothing and your son needing someone home with him as he got better I had no job, no money nothing do you know how hard it was to ask my mother for some money just to help us get back?" Hue sighed and his hand up and back away from her

"Alright Alright but I'm not leaving town I have work to take care of." He told her as she back out the car,

"Of course you do." She chuckled bitterly "Just go home please." She begged as she drove off.

She didn't Charley about his father turning up she knew how her son hated the man, she people ask her son about Hue and Charley always answers the same 'What's to know he was just a DNA donor.' It hurts her to hear this but she can't blame for how he feels. Looking up she see Charley sneaking back in though the back door, standing up she flicks on the light and her son stops in mid fear "Mum what..what are you doing up so late?" He asked

"What am I doing up so late? Try again Charley boy and is that a hicky?" She asked grinning as she walked over to him and pulled at his shirt as her son tried to hid it

"No just a bruise." He lied as she grabbed his arms and pulled his shirt away

"Oh yeah sure it's a bit big to be from Amy? Is this a man's bite?" She asked looking into her son's eyes and he sighed

"Yeah mum is's a guys." She gasped and Charley looked worried before saying "Ed did it… I think he was drunk or something because he was screaming about vampires, He's been following Jerry because he thinks he's a vampire." Jane tilted her head and frowned at him

"Jerry the vampire I've heard it all now. So why did he bite you?"

"Because I told him he was bat shit crazy and I started to walk away…" he lied, most of it was a lie he did met Ed and he did tell Charley at the thought no he believed Jerry was a vampire.

"I think I'm gonna call him mum tomorrow that bite looks nasty, go and that clean up." She kissed the top of his head

"Mummm!" He whined as he pulled away from her and walked up stairs.

Charley got to his room and closed the bed room door and leaned against it letting out a deep sigh "Fuck that was close." He thought as he touched his neck "Fuck Jerry why did you have to bite so hard." He told himself as he walked around his bed room throwing his bag onto the table, he thought about Ed and how messed up he had become "Vampire yeah right and my dad loves me." He said as he started to pull his clothes off.

His hips had hand mark bruises around them and around his wrist, he wasn't a shamed of them he was just hiding them from his mother and his girlfriend. He felt bad lying to them but the way his mother reacted seeing the hicky he didn't want her to know he was letting his older neighbour fuck him. "God I'm a bad son." He thought as he fell onto the bed pulling the covers around in a comforting cocoon as he closed his dreaming about the man next door holding him down and filling him up.

Week later…

Hue turned up at Charley's school he was going to ask about the missing families when he see Charley walk out of the school talking to that sweet blonde girl. They walked out the doors he was retelling about the bite Ed gave him when he looked up to see his dad standing not far from him. He was older than the last time he saw him and had pepper grey hair thought out his dark mope, Charley could see the wrinkles on his face and where the sun tanned him. Then the man started to walk up to him as smiled flashing his white teeth at him and at Amy "Hi I'm Hue Brewster Charley's father." He tells the blonde as he held out his hand to her.

She dropped her eyes to his hand and saw scars on them as she reached out to shake it feeling the rough large hands grasp her "H…hi it's nice to-to meet you." She tells him as she looks to her boyfriend…if looks could kill…she thought. He turns to meet his son's eyes and see anger and surprise swells with in them.

"What are you doing here?" He growled thought gritted teeth

"To see you kid." He smiled at him unfazed by his anger, then he see the hicky himself and panic sets in…that is not a hicky!…His mind screams at him. He grabs Charley's arm and pulls him closer before he held the teen's head to the side and looked at the bruise bite seeing two small puncher

"HEY GET OFF ME!" He yells as the teen pulls himself free away from Hue "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Charley yells as he storms off to follow closely by Amy.

"Hey Charley, Charley!" She calls to him making him stop and look at her, he paced up and down muttering under his breath this was the last thing he need today, he didn't feel away and he didn't need his bed beat father turning up "Charley look at him." She said softly as she reached out to touch his face but he jerked away

"No I can't I just need to go home."

"Come to the car we will drop you home?" She whispered softly

"I need time alone Amy, he's back and… I can't I'm sorry." He tells her as he turns and runs off leave her alone wondering what is going on with her boyfriend.

It took hours to get home, with the sun beating hard on his skin he started to go red but he need to think. Once he reached the familiar streets of his home he walked up to Jerry's door and let himself in. "Jerry? You up?" He called out, he knew that the man worked all night and need his sleep

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" Came Jerry's voice as he came out of the basement, he was wiping his hand in to a white towel as he closed the door, Charley blushed at the nick name and smiled back for speaking

"I'm sorry I know you busy to day but…fuck my dad turned up grinning like nothing happen and-and I don't know what to do?" He dropped onto the sofa and looked down at his feet as he heard the man walked over to him and sit next to him

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but I really don't care." He muttered as he rubbed his eyes, the dark haired man looked the boy over and saw the bright red skin in places where the sun got him "Jerry." He whispered as he climbed onto his lap and rested his head on the man's shoulder

"You need to rest that sun burn looks bad." He whispered to the boy as he rubbed his back, he could smell himself all over the boy and it made him grin darkly as he kissed the side of the boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Charley was curled up in Jerry's bed, the vampire looked out the window as the sun passed by their part of the world, he knew he would have to go out hunting again to feed or otherwise he would end up hurting Charley and wasn't ready to turn him just yet. He rather likes this kid and he wants him to be completely in his control. He see a black jeep pulls up outside Charley's house and a man flinging himself out and running up to the house and banging on the door "JANE!" He heard him yell, Jerry looked back Charley and see him roll onto his other side and went back to sleep.

Jane groaned as she walked over to the door once she heard Hue yelling and banging on the door. Opening the door she stood there looking at him with a glare "What are you doing?" She hissed, he knew Charley wasn't …probably out with Amy…he thought, but the last thing she wanted for her son to see him.

"Where is he?" He snarled as he pushed himself into the house.

"Oh please Hue just push into my house." She snapped as he watched him look around the ground floor before running up the stairs missing two steps at a time. "HUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled as she followed him up the stairs.

She runs up the stairs with her phone in her hand calling the police before she turns into her son's room to find him looking around before he started up turning the bed and going through the wardrobe before looking back at his Ex-wife "He isn't here." He said looking up at her, Jane nodded

"Yeah… of course not he's out with Amy. Now please get your mad arse out of my house don't want him seeing you!" The blonde told him, the dark haired man ran his fingers though his hair and his mind ran around in circles trying to figure out where Charley could be…He didn't leave with Amy…He thought before he looked up at the blonde woman

"I've already seen him…"

"What! Oh great… Fucking wonderful god knows where he is!" She snapped at him

"He's in danger."

He handle her roughly as he pulled at her clothes looking to see if he could see if she been marked, but not finding a patch on her he sighed before slapping him hard and pulling herself back against the wall looking wide eyed at him as she held her torn shirt "Have you gone insane?" She screamed "Charley is only in any danger from you! She yelled as she could see the police light flickering on the wall of the bed room. Hue shook his head noticing or not caring he grabbed the suitcase out of the wardrobe and flung it on the half turned up bed "What are you doing now!" She yelled as the police called up the moment they found the front door open "UP HERE!" She yelled.

The man threw Charley's clothes into the case not looking up at the blonde woman as he felt his blood boil "He's been marked Jane! Liked before he will become sick again and then the monster will come for him… it maybe already too late especially for this place families going missing…" He looked up at her seeing her fearful eyes "With or without you Jane I am going to take my boy somewhere safe." He told her just as the two police officers stand by the door. Blinking at the two officer Hue pulls out a gun. Jane screams filling herself panic at thought of what her Ex could end up doing to her or their son.

Charley leaves Jerry's house by the front door and stood there looking at the police taking his father away in handcuffs. His eyes widen as he ran the best he could to his front door "MUM!" He yelled as he pushes his away in and see her sat in the living room talking to another police officer "Mum!" He cried out, Jane turned to look at her son and held her arms out for him as he ran into her arm

"Oh god Charley are you okay?" She asked as she held him out at arms lengths she could see another hicky on the other side of his neck and the sun burn on his face

"I…I okay I just been wondering around." He lied, but Jane ignored that for now and just held her son as she tried to calm her Nevers.

"I just have one more question, what was your ex-husband saying?" The female officer asked, Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking at the officer

"Umm he just kept saying that Charley is in danger. He told me he's seen the hicky on my son's neck and started saying it was like before.

"Like before?" The officer asked

"When Charley was a child he came down with a nasty form of leukemia and ummm he started having these marks that looked like hickys they were dotted all over his body but mainly his neck and shoulders. Hue up and left while Charley was ill and it wasn't long after that he started to get better." She told the policewoman. She nodded and wrote down before looking back up at her

"Okay thank you, I would like it if you came down to the station tomorrow. Sorry it's just paper work." The officer smiled at her before walking away.

Next day…

Charley didn't feel any better the next day and the sun burn didn't help matter either "Hey mum would you be pissed if I stayed home today? I think I got too much sun." He said as he stood in the kitchen in his boxers and shirt. Jane looked up at him from the counter in her work clothes and nodded

"Sure sweetie you do look a little like tomato." She said with a smirk, as her son walked over to the coffee pot "Are you okay otherwise I mean not feeling ill?"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold but that's about it." He told her, she hummed as Charley saw some bruises on his mum's neck and arms

"Okay, well if you feel any worst call me. I'm going to the station today and then to work." She kissed his forehead and then headed for the back door

"Mum." The blonde woman turned around and looked at him

"Hey?"

"Is…ummm is he gonna be coming back." He asked looking worryingly at his mother

"I don't know sweet heart he was waving a gun about and did…hurt me so he might stay in the cell for a little longer." She smiled, Charley bite his bottom lip and nodded

"Okay mum. Have a good day." He told her as he put on a fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

He spent a good part of his day a sleep on the sofa, he ignored his phone every time Amy called he couldn't deal with her it didn't make him feel bad not because he was letting his next door neighbour fuck him but because he can't tell her. He took some of the iron pills that Jerry gave after their first night when he started to feel funny. He caught up with his homework and cleaned up his room after his father made a mess. He was in the shower when he heard someone call out his name "In the shower!" He yelled as he turned off the hot water and dried off.

He came down the stair his hair still slightly damp but dressed in some lose comforting clothes "Hey mum how was work?" He asked, she smiled at him as she looked at the post

"Oh the same it was slow." She said to him, Charley could tell his mother was putting up a brave face after last night "Hey you haven't seen Doris?" She asked, Charley shook his head as he sat at the kitchen counter

"No? Why is she missing?" He asked looking worried, he remembered Ed ranting and raving about missing families but he thought that Ed was being over dramatic

"Well the guy she was dating has been trying to call her for days and it seems her post has been piling up." She told him, Charley frowned and bit his bottom lip

"I saw her the other day." He told her, she ummmed and put the milk back in the fridge

"I notices, I heard she was going to Jerry's house last night." The teen's head snapped up and looked up at her with wide eyes,

"Jerry?" He asked, he felt his throat become dry, she couldn't have I was there most of the night …until about 9 then your left…his mind told him. With everything that happen that night she could have easily gone to Jerry's Charley wouldn't have known.

"Charley are you okay?" Jane asked

"Ummm yeah I'm okay." He lied as he turned and walked out the kitchen heading back up stairs.

Once Jerry headed off to work Charley walked over to his house and walked in he had a key to the man's house and could walk in any time he wanted. Standing there in the dark gloomy house Charley finely notices that the windows were blacked out and there was this smell he never notices the smell because he was always ended up the man's bed. Shaking his thoughts out of those images he started to look around. He stood at the basement door his hand reached out ready to grasp the handle when he heard a noise from upstairs.

Meanwhile….

Hue was handed his gun back and his idea along with his car keys, the policemen behind the desk didn't like that he was letting this man go "Sorry it took so long Marshall." He told him, Hue just flicker his charming smile at him

"It's alright." He told him as he walked out of the police station and dropped his smile. It took him longer than he thought to get of there he had wondered if the police were doing a deeper back ground check on him, then that would course more problems as he had maybe 10 murders to his name …that they know about…he thought as he got to his car. It was late and he had to get back to his ex-wife and son and get them out of this town before he called in his friends.

Back at Jerry's house….

Charley found himself in Jerry's bed room and was looking around taking photos of things he never look at before or never notices. He turned to the man's wardrobe looking all around it looking for any sign of Doris but so far nothing. He groaned when he saw a light peeking out from under the back of the wardrobe "What the…" putting his phone away and pressed along the back the back looking for a handle for the door or something he could hold onto. Grabbing the edge he pulled it back and watched it slide open with easy.

The small hall was brightly light and it was all painted pure white with 4 doors each side he bite his lips as he notices only one door is locked. "Doris!" He did a half yell

"Charley!" The teen ran to the door, he saw the key was gone he knelt on the floor and pulled out some picking locking tools that he got from his father very long time ago. Then he heard the front door "Oh god Charley run run." Doris called to him thought the door as she heard the front door.

The teen turns around looking at the partly open doors and ducks inside of one open rooms and closes the door the door partly and see as Jerry walks inside and stood up against the door the blonde woman was locked in and looked up and down and smirked before he slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small key before he unlocked the door. Charley watched as the man he was sleeping with grabbed the screaming blood and hold her up right his hand fisting her hair "P….Please don't." She cried

"Shhh we don't want to wake the neighbours." He smiled before he sunk his fangs into her neck.

Watching from the other room Charley put his hand over his mouth and watched as Jerry drink from her. Doris was crying as she held up her hand and pressed a shaking finger to her lips. Pulling back brown hair teen closed his eyes and cried silently as Jerry dropped the blonde woman to the floor and locked the door before walking away. After what felt like hours but had only been seconds Charley came out and started to pick the lock away but this time with more shaky hands as tears blurred his eyes. …Ed was right…he thought to himself as he unlocked the door and saw her laying on the floor. "We have to go." He whispered as they walked out the prison room.

They sunk down the stairs and that is when Charley notice the sun had started to raise that way Jerry was back…I couldn't have been all night?… he thought as they snuck behind Jerry who was TV. They got the front door and they open it quietly before they stepped out in the last shadow of the night. Doris turning around and hugged him before she ran off towards her home. Charley let out a sigh until that is he saw Doris let out a scream before turning into a puff of smoke. He gasped as he was covered in Doris dust.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came home his mind was a blank, his mum was still a sleep as he crept up the stairs missing the creaky step as he walked to the bathroom numbly pulling of his dusty clothes and turning the hot water tap and step under the hot spray. He was shivering even under the hot water for a moment he just watched a the dust washed down the drain making him choke and drop to the floor and felt his stomach jump and churn as it travelled up his throat he threw up on the floor of the shower letting his hot tear mingle with the hot water.

He didn't know how long he was in there until he heard his mum banging bathroom door "Charley come on I need to get ready for work." She said.

"Y…Yeah mum in a moment." He said, he was less shaky now as he turned the tap off and looked in the mirror and saw a really pale looking teen looking back at him with red eyes from where he has been crying and then he see the marks on his neck that was left by Jerry and he paled even more. He looked at the tablet bottle that Jerry gave him he picked it up and frowned

"Charley!" Jane calls out again as she the teen open the bottle and poured the bottle into his hand stared at the little red pills in his hands before he threw the tablets down the toilet and flashed them before throwing the bottle into the bin. "Charley if you don't open this door I will…" The door open stopping her from her rant and looked at her son

"You what break it down?" He forced a fake smile on his lips, but Jane looked at him not believing the fake smile

"You been in there a while? Are you okay?" She asked touching his forehead

"I was just trying steam to see if it will help?" He tells her as he walked to wards his room.

Jane steps inside the bathroom and looks down at the clothes that Charley left on the floor, she rolled her eyes and picked up the hoody and blinked at the dust coming off it "Charley what on Earth have you being doing?" She asked seeing him walk into the bed room closing the door before she looked back at the dusty hoody.

It wasn't until later that night did Jerry decide tonight was the night to claim charley, he walked over to the house while Amy and his mum was there. They already thought he was crazy with the paper and wooden cross covering his bed room and garlic bows handing on very door and wall. Jerry banged on the door and Jane started to reach for the handle when Charley yelled "DON'T! Please mum don't let him in!" She could see the pleading in his eyes as her hand froze on the handle

"We need to talk about your son." Jerry yelled, Charley could imagine him leaning against the door smirking as he smelt them in the house "I need to tell you how sweet he was." Now Charley just feels sick

"C…Charlie?" His mother whispers to him as he turns his head to the floor as she reached out to him

"You and him?" Amy almost yelled, his mum thought the worst and his ex-girlfriend though he was cheating on her…a bit of both…he thought

"You should have seem in crying begging for more as I held him down." He smirked though the door

"P…Please mum don't open the door." He whispered

"I'm not I'm calling the police." She yelled as she headed for her mobile. He wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him whole Amy was looking at him like he was a freak and his mum thought the worst and he couldn't blame her it did rather sound like the man had been raping the teen.

"What is he doing?"

Amy looked out the back window when she couldn't even look at Charley she didn't know whether to pity him or hate him for lying to her. She frowned when Jerry came into her line of vison "What is he doing?" She asked, Jane held her phone in her hand and walked over to the window door in the back of the dining room. Charley walked over and looked out seeing Jerry standing there grinning from ear to ear as he started to tear into the ground pulling large chunks of it up

"What?" Jane said, as she watched the man work at the ripping up her back garden.

They all jumped when they heard the front door open and looked around to see Hue pushing his way in carrying a shoot gun "Oh for god sake!" Jane cried out as she saw her ex-husband march over to them with the gun. He pushed her behind him and looked out the window "What are you here!" She yelled as he looked at Jerry pull out the gas line.

"Fuck! Run! Head to the front door now!" He yelled as he grabbed Charley by the back of the teen shirt and head to the front door as the vampire sent fire down the gas line. Charley tried to pull himself free nearing his mother yell out for his name and then a hot burning flash and then nothing.

Charley had nasty dreams where he was running people he knew that were bursting into dust as he tried to get away from Jerry who was following behind him. But he stops short when he see his mother holding out her arms to him with a smile on her face before it contorted in pain as she exploded in a puff of smoke.

He bolted up right in a panic as he looked around at the bright sun light he winced as he looked around to see he was in a moving car. "Breath Charley." The teen turned and looked at the man next to him in the car and saw his father and squinted at him as he got his breathing under control he frowns as he looked around himself and then looks at his dad

"What is going on?" He asked feeling his body has been hit with a lead weight and his head was banging around from the inside

"We're getting out of town." Charley looked at him as if his old man has gone insane as he tried to feel for his phone

"Mum will be pissed! This is kidnapping!" Charley hissed at him as he tried looking very where he could for the his phone

"Jane is dead." Hue said sadly, making Charley stop and turn to look at him

"W...What?" He asked with wide eyes, his heart was pound in his ear and his chest was aching more than before

"Jane is dead." He said again with a bitterness to his voice

"You fucking arse hole you killed her didn't you!" He yelled at him as he turned to the door and started pulling at the handle to find the door wouldn't open and not only that his right arm was killing him. "Ahhh!" He cried out holding it

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" The man yelled "It was the vampire!" He snarled as he kept his eyes on the road "He is out to claim you as his and nothing will stop him." He told his son. Charley looked down into his lap seeing he was still in his PJ's but he was covered in ash and soot

"I didn't know." He whispered "I didn't know." He cried

"Kid that man is an ancient vampire that build's clans. They seep into towns and slowly starts to spread like a virus until there is nothing but death." He told him with gritted teeth as his knuckles turned white. "And you broke your arm in the explosion, once we're in the next town we will get it look at so for how take the pain killers in the glove department.

Wiping his eyes with his good hand he leaned forwards and open the small little door and pulled it open and took the bottle out and looked at them to see it was a strong pain killer and a bottle of water. "Did he give you pink little pills?" Hue asked as he watched his son take the pain killers

"Yeah for a week." He mumbled "I poured them down the toilet this morning." Hue looked at him form the corner of his eyes

"Good as lest it was only a week." He told him

"What were they?"

"Blood pills. His blood he was trying to control you it seems you was made of strong stuff." Then he frowned and rubbed his forehead "We will need to give you a blood transfusion just to make sure his blood is out of your system."

"What?" Charley yelled as he winced

"It's the only way we can be for sure you're not infected, you won't feel anything I promises you… you've been thought it before." They drove in silence before Charley asked him a question that he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to

"What about Amy?" He asked

"Dead." that was it Charley broke down and started to cry as his father drove him out of town.


End file.
